Sandvich33 X Lydia Prower
How it All Started Sandvich33 was seeing a page for this British girl who goes by the name of Lydia Prower. He saw the list of potential pairings and responded to it by saying he would be involved in a romance with her. He then messaged her, asking of her thoughts on the pairing idea when that Obbler bastard tried to take her away from him because he's such a heartless loser douche of a person, which is when Sandvich joined the Los no Obblers group. She accepted. He then said yes and she was glad. Thus, he befriended Pen and this pairing is now officially locked in the vault of destiny. sandvia_ponified.png|Our pony forms where she nuzzled me (note: I was at first able to go from normal pegasus to crystal pegasus; now I am full crystal) sandvich_dash+pinkie_prower.png|Us as our favorite Mane 6 ponies New_meme!.jpg|NEWer meme (because we're bored of the old one)! sv33_x_lydia_prower_human_kiss.jpg|Our first kiss (this was when I saved her from the Magic Labyrinth enclosed in the book of I.M. Meen in Lawler-RPG) Sandvich33_X_Lydia_as_Ponies_3.png|Our V3 pony forms where we're both flying in the sky Genderbent Sonicfied Sandvia.png|Rule 63 versions of ourselves and Sandvich63 is Sonicfied. Base by AlexAxes. sv33_x_lydia_prower_french_kissing.png|Us Frenching it up. Base by FEGirlBases Lydia_Comforting_SV33.png|(Another V3 R85'd artistic interpretation of us) Lydia comforting me when I told her that Nana Joyce was about to die in under a month. ;( lydia prower_congratulations.png|The congratulations poster for Jill. Sudden Agreements Most of the stuff Sandvich33 asked her/educatedly posted was agreed by her: Rex X Jenny, SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, even BFDI VS. Lock Legion. Further Proof Sandvich33 had posted her potential victory theme in Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy where he added her to his potential roster. He added the caption: "Since we're lawler lovebirds. '///-\\\' " Future Wedding Idea *Bride: Lydia Prower *Groom: Sandvich33/John.mitchell.9210256 *Best Man: Danny Vasquez *Maid of Honor: Zoe Hirashima *Ring Bearer: RobertoftheNerds *Flower Girls: Bloody Mary, and Hello Kitty *Minister: CreepsMcPasta *Bridesmaids: Amy Rose (Lydia Prower version), Sash Lilac, Dr-Siren, Imca, Cherry Pau, ???, ???, and ??? *Groomsmen: Steven Star, Aaron Montalvo, Agito90, Kamina, NeoLordKefka, ???, ???, and ??? *Organ Player(s): Alex Goot and Chaotic the Hedgehog Random Trivia *Aranryanchampion gave Sandvich33 an obligatory "husband" label, even though they haven't married (yet). *In a chat session, they played the Pocky game, which lead to Sandvich33 getting involved in using his tongue, which probably lead to Lydia melting into the kiss according to Sandvich33. *After researching zodiac signs, Sandvich33 found out that they're a perfect match, zodiac-wise. *The father of Sandvich33 happens to think that one day, one of them should move to either homeland to be closer together. *They have done the Sparkswood kiss twice. (That's when the couple puffs out their cheeks and kiss.) *John (Sandvich33) sees Jill (Lydia Prower) more as a human. Achievements *Anti-Expectations *Team Stream *Pocky to Rock...y *Gone French *Part of the Band *Sharing Secrets *Birthday Commitment *Welcome to Sparkswood *The Stars Have It *Man and Mask *Self-Realization *Back-and-Forth Introduction *Nearly All Alone *No One Must Know *Singing Dirty *Reality's Existent Through Names See also *Danny Vasquez X Lydia Prower Category:Couples Category:Sandvich33 Category:Lydia Prower